Ilia Character Short
by The Bandit Named Outlaw
Summary: Ilia is injured during a mission and sees some stuff she doesn't understand. However, she does understand that her journey is not yet at an end.


**Ilia Amitola character short**

Ilia was in the forest with Neo, walking along a path that lead back to Mistral. She was on the scroll with Jaune, talking to him on speaker phone.

"Mind explaining to me what we're doing?" Ilia asked.

"Team RWBY said that there was increased Grimm activity within the outskirts of Mistral. More specifically, in the path that we soon have to take." Jaune explained.

"Fair enough. You know what type of Grimm has been attacking?" Ilia asked.

"Um… well, I don't have all the details, but it's a big one, that's for sure." Jaune said.

"Wait, just one Grimm too close to the path counts as-"

"Yes, it counts as increased Grimm Activity. We'll call you back if or when we find it." Nora interrupted.

"Nora don't-"

Nora hung up Jaune's scroll.

"Is it just me or does that Nora girl seem a little…." Ilia tried to say.

"(Mood swingish?)" Neon signed.

"Yeah." Ilia answered. "She's been like that ever since Ren disappeared."

"(Really, I didn't notice.)"

"Seriously, you didn't notice that her cheery attitude sometimes gets replaced by-"

Ilia stopped talking when Neo facepalmed herself.

"(I was being sarcastic.)" Neo said.

"How was I supposed to know? A voice tone is hard to decipher when it's sign language." Ilia said defensively. Neo rolled her eyes.

"Let's just keep looking." Ilia said as she continued to move.

As they moved, Ilia looked around for any kind of movement. Neo had her weapon prepared.

"For a big Grimm, it sure is pretty qui-" Ilia walked under a branch and in her peripheral vision, saw a woman standing on the branch. She grabbed her whip and watched as the woman disappeared.

"Did you see that?" Ilia asked Neo. Neo gave a shrug.

"There was a woman in the tree. She was just standing there. As if she was watching us." Ilia said. She looked around for the woman.

"(Maybe it was just in your-)" Neo stopped signing when she heard heavy rapid footsteps.

They look towards the sounds to see Nora roll out of the bushes and shoot magnhild towards the trees.

Neo and Ilia readied there weapons.

Jaune rolled into view as a Minotaur Grimm broke through the tree line.

The minotaur Grimm was the height of the trees.

It got close and smacked Nora back.

Jaune rolled away from an attack and used his shield to block an attack from the minotaur.

Nora landed by Ilia and Neo.

"I think we found it." Nora said as she got back up.

Jaune was soon kicked by the Minotaur.

"On the bright side, we found it first." Jaune said as he stood back up. He takes a double barrel shotgun off his back.

"What's the plan Jaune?" Ilia asked.

"Keep it suppressed until I can find a weak-"

"Since when do you use a gun?" Nora asked.

"Nora, this thing is tall enough to hit me from Vale, and I'm supposed to take it on with just my sword and shield? I wouldn't be able to reach it." Jaune said.

"And exactly how did you plan on reaching it with a double barrel shotgun?" Ilia asked. Jaune reached in his pocket and pulled out a dust round.

"Slug shot Ilia." Jaune said. "Did you honestly think that I was going to get a buckshot with how much of a distance I have to keep back?" Jaune asked.

"Sorry, I just saw the shotgun and I forgot but they also come in Slug shot." Ilia said. Neo was trying to get their attention.

"Well I don't have that much ammo in this, plus this gun is a rental so it would be wise if I didn't damage it that much." Jaune said. Neo was practically jumping and flailing her arms to get their attention.

"How much ammo do you have?" Nora asked.

"About 2 of each dust round except gravity" Jaune said. The next thing that was heard was a bull like roar. Only barely was everyone able to dodge the charging minotaur.

"Okay, let's try to focus on taking this thing down." Jaune said.

The minotaur lets out another bull roar.

It charges at Jaune, Jaune shoots it with a wind round which knocked it back.

"This thing's got some kick." Jaune said. The minotaur picked up a tree and threw it. Neo and Ilia jumped over it as Nora and Jaune dodged to the side.

"Ilia, Neo, keep it distracted, Nora, shoot him from a distance." Jaune said.

The team nods and put the plan into action.

Ilia runs towards the Minotaur and as it attempted to step on her, she slid and whipped at the legs as Neo maneuvered around and slashed towards it's upper body.

Nora hopped into a tree and shot explosives at The Minotaur as Jaune shot an electric round at it. It wasn't affected severally, but it was very irritated.

The minotaur began to rage and went on a charging spree. First it charged towards Neo, who dodged out of the way. It quickly changed direction and charged towards Nora's tree, knocking it down as she jumped out of it. It charged towards Jaune next. Jaune jumped out of the tree, but dropped his weapon in the process.

The minotaur stepped on the gun, and broke it.

Jaune looked at the broken gun from a distance. "Damn it! I do not have 720 lien to spare."

"That's the least of our problems!" Nora exclaimed. Ilia waited for the minotaur to charge and grabbed onto its horns as it thrust its head upwards.

Ilia flew through the air and spun, using her whip to cut the minotaur. The only places that got cut were the joint locations and the neck. Jaune noticed this.

"Guys! Joints! Aim there!" Jaune said as he readied his shield and sword.

The minotaur ran to Jaune and readied its fist.

Jaune blocked a punch from the Minotaur grimm with his Shield before sliding back and aiming his shield upwards Ilia jumped up to cut off the arm.

The Minotaur went into a rage and smacked Ilia through a tree. As Ilia hit the ground, her forehead started to bleed.

"Ilia!" Nora called.

"Nora, help her!" Jaune said. Nora nodded and ran to Ilia as Ilia slowly started to lose consciousness. It was then when they both realized a stub impaled her.

"Nononono. Ilia, stay awake. Stay awake!" Nora said. It was too late, Ilia closed her eyes.

(())

Ilia sat up holding her head in pain. She found herself back at the hotel, and she was confused. She got out of the bed and looked around.

"Guys!" She called. No answer. "Jaune?"

"Nora?"

"Neo?"

…

"Blake?" She slowly started to get scared. She didn't know where anyone was.

"They can't hear you." A woman's voice said from behind her. She jumped and turned around.

She saw a hooded woman wearing a pair of green and black pants, which were shown from what the cloak didn't cover. She takes off the hood revealing her face.

"Who are you?! I demand that you-"

"Relax, I'm not your enemy." the woman said. "My name is An, and you are currently in an Astral body form." An Ren said.

"A what?" Ilia asked. An Ren pointed behind her, Ilia's physical body was still on the couch.

"Am I dead?" Ilia asked, nearly in a panic.

"No you aren't, your wounds weren't fatal. You are right here right now because I pulled your astral body from your physical one." An Ren said.

"Why?" Ilia asked.

"Because, I have something to show you." An Ren said, she places a hand on her shoulder. The two teleported to Taiyang's place where Ren was resting.

"He's okay!" Ilia exclaimed happily.

"Yes, he is. But not for long." An Ren warned.

"What do you mean?" Ilia asked. An Ren stuck out her hand and two balls of aura appeared. One a pink aura, and the other a much bigger than the other, colored a dark purple.

"More darkness corrupts the mind of my son. The Yami no Tenshi well continue to try and take control. So much so that it may soon take over his main consciousness." An Ren said. "His bloodline and heart may not be enough. Especially since the Dark angel within him wants the Silver eyes dead." An Ren said.

Ilia remained quiet, trying to process everything she heard.

"But, I'm confident my son will pull through. But the threats up ahead might be another problem." An Ren said.

"What other problems?" Ilia asked.

"Rogue spirit. Not just one, but two. And Shi….. Shi has yet to parish." An Ren explained.

"Why…. Why are you telling me this?" Ilia asked. An Ren went quiet before looking at Ilia once again.

"Because you must stay with the others." An Ren said. Ilia froze a little. She had intentions on staying with Fennec to help spread awareness to faunus who needed help, the right way.

"Why? I planned on staying-"

"With Fennec. The Albain brother who betrayed his own to do the right thing and help the Belladonna's. He's dead." An Ren said.

"What?! He can't be dead. You're lying!" Ilia was quick to say.

"Call him yourself if you don't believe me." An Ren said. Ilia was gonna say something back, but An Ren spoke again.

"I will do my best to assist all of you. Your survival is essential to my son's as well." An Ren said. She started to walk away.

"Why tell me any of this?" Ilia asked. An Ren looked back at her.

"Because if you leave, they'll get you too." An Ren said. With that, Ilia woke up breathing heavily. Blake ran to her from the kitchen.

"Ilia!" She called and ran over to her.

Ilia slowed her breathing and calmed down.

"Ilia, are you okay? You passed out when you went to-"

"I'm okay. I just….. I need a moment to process what I just saw." Ilia asked. Blake looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

Ilia looked at her scroll and looked at Fennec's contact.

"I'll… I have to explain later."

(())

 **All character shorts are complete.**

 **The first episode will be coming shortly. See you soon.**


End file.
